


Contact

by Prism0467 (marley_station)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Finger Sucking, Humor, Kissing, M/M, NC-17, Nudity, One Shot, Oral Sex, Passion, Sexual Harrassment, Sexual Tension, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marley_station/pseuds/Prism0467
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiba is finally successful in his pursuit of a reluctant Shino. But who caught who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N** : I decided that as therapy I’d write something totally left-of-the-middle for me. This is a pairing for whom I have never written, and the story is set in a college AU. I thought it would be fun, since in all of my other work the characters are already working stiffs.
> 
> I got the idea for the pairing from **Lolli-Pop-Luvr2020** , who adores Shino and is currently working on a Shino fic. She encouraged me to write _my_ Shino, and, well, I took her up on her suggestion.
> 
> For the record, Kiba is in this, and he’s finally going to get some! Hooray! I have written him in three fics and while he’s done a lot of fighting, he’s never gotten more than a kiss. Well, this fic changes that!
> 
> I would like to thank the greatness who is **Kyuubi1010** for her wise and trusted counsel during the writing of this fic. You are awesomeness personified!
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I do not own _Naruto_ or anything associated to it beyond this fanfic.
> 
>  
> 
>  **NOTE: THIS WORK OF FANFICTION WAS ORIGINALLY POSTED TO ADULTFANFICTION.NET ON 8 JANUARY 2010**.

Shino Aburame was conflicted.  
  
This evening’s visit with his father had thrown him for a loop. Why the sudden interest in Shino’s personal life? Or lack of one? Shino studied hard. He’d aced his entomology and nematology curriculum for three years straight. And he conducted himself with the dignity required of the son of one of the most popular and respected science professors at the College of the Leaf. The latter hadn’t been easy—for a quiet, studious type, Shino had amassed quite an enthusiastic legion of fan boys and fan girls. He had a duty to keep his life in its proper perspective. So why was his father even suggesting that he ‘let loose a little’?  
  
Where had that come from?  
  
Shino pondered this conundrum the whole way home from his father’s. So engrossed in thought was he that he failed to notice the broad-shouldered figure lurking in the shadows near the door of his condo until he was bound within its muscled hold.  
  
All at once, Shino found himself pressed back-to-chest with a lean body.  
  
“Evening, sexy”, a familiar voice husked into his ear.  
  
Shino wasn’t going to waste time asking questions. His distraction had already given his opponent the advantage. Survival instincts kicked in, and without warning, Shino lifted his foot and stepped down hard on his opponent’s toes. He ignored the resulting grunt of displeasure as he broke free of his opponent’s hold, sent his left elbow back into his opponent’s body and grabbed his opponent’s right arm to flip him over his shoulder and onto the ground.  
  
Shino looked down through dark glasses at his would-be assailant, his chest heaving within the shapeless coat he wore.  
  
And realized how hard he was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He was almost the whole way to the kitchen before the banging on his front door stopped him.  
  
“Shino, come on, I was only kidding! You know me. Let me in!”  
  
Shino was angry. Newly distracted by an impatient erection, and damned angry. He could swear his father jinxed him. Not forty-five minutes before, the two men were engaged in a discussion whereby his father was encouraging him, quite out of the blue, to get laid. Shino wasn’t fully recovered from the conversation when he was accosted at the front door of his home by the very person he’d been nursing a secret crush on since the beginning of the semester.  
  
Kiba Inuzuka.  
  
The attraction was mutual, he knew. Kiba had been making passes at him as subtly as a man like Kiba could since they’d become classmates. Shino had responded to his efforts the way he responded to everyone else’s—with polite but resolute dismissal. In truth, he would have enjoyed taking Kiba up on his offers. He hadn’t had sex since the summer of his eighteenth year when he lost his virginity. And it was hard work, resisting his damnable urges whenever the kinetic sophomore was around. Kiba cranked up his charm more with each of their encounters.  
  
But Shino couldn’t help the feeling that he was being played with. He didn’t think that Kiba took him seriously. What was he doing at Shino’s home? No one knew where he lived. He was careful to have his father purchase a place for him that was outside of the region where students enrolled at Leaf usually lived.   
  
If he didn’t know better, he’d think his father set this up.  
  
As the thumping on the door grew longer and louder, Shino waffled. He felt as violated as if Kiba had thrown him down on his back and stripped him of his coat and glasses, even as he contemplated opening the door, yanking the brunet inside his apartment, forcing him up against the wall and fucking him senseless.  
  
“Come on, Shino, open the door. I-I think you might have sprained my finger when you threw me on the ground. You owe my boo-boo a kiss to make it better.”  
  
Shino closed his eyes to the replay of images of his lips on Kiba’s…anything. He furrowed his brows slightly as his cock immediately began staging a rebellion in his jeans.  
  
 _That does it._  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kiba Inuzuka was frustrated. And well, a little disheartened. His most recent strategy to get his classmate’s attention did not seem to be working either. Had he gone too far, stalking the man at his home?  
  
He didn’t mean any harm. It’s just that nothing else worked! Kiba started out playing it cool, like everyone else in orbit around the honor student. But Shino turned out to be quite a challenge. Why was he resisting? Kiba had a feeling that Shino was into him, but just needed an excuse to step out of his comfort zone. Kiba was there to give him one. If the mountain won’t come to Muhammad…  
  
It was the coat and the sunglasses that first got Kiba’s attention. He actually found them amusing. But it was Shino’s cool confidence, giant intellect, and sexy, half-hard inducing voice that compelled Kiba to take his place in the crowd of people that seemed to follow him everywhere. There was definitely more to the man than met the eye, and Kiba was inspired to know what other surprises might be lurking beneath the coat and dark glasses he always wore.  
  
“Shino, look, I’m sorry, man”, he yelled at the door as he cradled his injured hand dramatically. “But you didn’t leave me with a lot of options. I mean what do I have to do to get you to--“  
  
Kiba’s tirade was interrupted when Shino’s door swung open and a strong hand gripped his forearm and yanked him inside.  
  
The door slammed with finality on the hallway disruption.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kiba was thrust against a wall in the darkened room. A hand slapped the wall next to his head.  
  
Beyond the sound of quickened breathing, it was silent. Kiba looked up into the face of the taller man in the darkness. Shino still hadn’t removed those damned sunglasses.  
  
The waves of energy radiating between them were palpable.  
  
“Why are you here?” Shino asked, eerily calm.  
  
Kiba snorted. “Now I’m not so sure”, he responded. “You’re quite the junkyard dog when somebody crosses your boundaries.”  
  
“You have no idea”, Shino assured him.  
  
Kiba held up one hand. “I’ll have to have this looked at.”  
  
“And well you should”, Shino responded. “It sounded like you hit the ground pretty hard.”  
  
“I’m so happy I could be a source of entertainment for you.”  
  
“You have only yourself to blame”, Shino defended. “I don’t remember extending you an invitation.”  
  
“And yet”, Kiba replied, daring to push his body away from the wall and closer to the man in front of him, “I am almost  _exactly_  where we  _both_  want me to be…right, Shino?” he countered, one dark brow raised.  
  
 _Take that._  
  
 _Almost,_  Shino’s mind quietly supplied as he watched Kiba lick his lips. He could feel the man’s breath on his face. “You flatter yourself”, he told him as he imagined him naked, on all fours.  
  
Kiba smiled. “That’s not a no”, he assessed.  
  
Then Kiba did something crazy. He raised his uninjured hand between them and placed it on Shino’s coat, his fingers toying with the cool metal of one of the snap buttons.   
  
Kiba felt the man’s entire body pulse. He waited for the protest, but it didn’t come. Shino did not move, not even to push away his hand.  
  
 _About fucking time,_  Kiba thought to himself.  _Finally,_  something was happening between them--the something that Shino had been avoiding, the gateway drug that was their unresolved sexual tension. He was hopeful as he considered how quickly Shino moved the last time he touched him.  
  
“No more pretending you want me to go away”, he told him in a quiet voice. “No more pretending that my being here isn’t making you hornier than a goat in heat.”  
  
Kiba felt an erotic thrill coursing through his body as he watched the man in front of him.  _God,_  how he wanted Shino naked.  
  
“Stop pretending yourself”, Shino responded. He was all too aware of the slightly trembling hand on his coat, positioned strategically at the first fastened button. He could feel his own too-warm body getting warmer within the confines of his clothing.  
  
Big, expressive, chocolate-brown eyes watched him, challenged him. “You didn’t come here to do me any favors.”  
  
Shino flattened his other hand against the wall on the other side of the brunet’s head, arching his body out, shifting on his feet. His body practically hummed with energy.  
  
He wanted to lick the tanned skin that taunted him from the crew neck of the navy blue tee shirt he was itching to remove from Kiba’s body.  
  
That was just for starters.  
  
“How many times did you jerk off to me before you got fed up and followed me home?” Shino questioned boldly, cocking his head to one side. “How many times did you come here to ambush me before tonight?”  
  
Kiba smirked. He knew he wasn’t dealing with an idiot; in fact he found Shino’s cockiness rather stimulating. “More times than I can count”, he confessed easily. “More times than I’ll admit.”  
  
He licked his lips again, confident that from behind dark shades Shino was indeed following the movement with his eyes.  
  
“You have been driving us all crazy in that Secret Squirrel getup of yours and the sterile way you treat anyone who tries to get close. Do you know how many times I’ve found myself sitting at a table in the caf, next to a group of chicks having a pow-wow to figure out a way to get beneath those layers? Or caught some guy checking you out? I already knew I had my work cut out for me, Shino. But I wasn’t about to give up.”  
  
Kiba watched shaded eyes as he applied pressure to the top button on Shino’s coat. The quick click of the metal separating rang out in the room. Shino made a primal, grunting noise in response that went straight to Kiba’s groin.  
  
He watched his host for sign of discontent. Shino’s breathing became louder and quicker, but he still didn’t move away.  
  
Pleased with his progress, Kiba smiled. It was time to step things up.  
  
“Are you scared Shino?” he asked in a breathy voice. “Did I frighten you outside? I tried giving you some room in all this but you just wouldn’t budge. You’re too stubborn.”  
  
Kiba bit his lip as the sound of rustling and snapping metal friction rang in the air once more.  
  
He never imagined a simple sound could be so erotic.  
  
Shino shifted on his feet again but held his ground. He was mesmerized by Kiba and what he was doing to him. The air between them was charged with arousal and anticipation. At any second, someone would lose control.  
  
For Shino, it would be a welcome loss. He never knew how to let people get close to him like this. Now, Kiba was there, alone with him in his home, and he found himself needing to go wherever it led. Shino was  _starved_  for this.  
  
“I’m impressed at how long you’ve managed to hold everyone off. But your time is up, Shino.”  
  
The rustling of the coat and the snap of another button separating filled the gap. “I’m here now, and you know what? I’m not about to let anything less than being run over by a bullet train stop this from happening.”  
  
Kiba positioned his hands at the lapels of Shino’s coat. He could feel his crush’s body tensing, waiting.  
  
It was good…so good.  
  
“Now, I don’t much care who does what”, he spoke in a sultry voice, “but one of us is getting fucked in this house tonight until he cries.”  
  
In one swift, urgent move, Kiba ripped apart the rest of the buttons, opening the coat completely and exposing Shino’s body to his perusal.  
  
Shino gasped and then exhaled a ragged breath. Kiba had exposed him and the sizable bulge in his jeans. Overwhelmed by how turned on he was, Shino quickly closed the distance between them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Their coming together was a flash fire: all teeth and lips and tongue, with saliva dripping from the corners of their mouths. Shino forced Kiba back against the wall as he slipped his fingers into the short, soft waves of brown hair at his nape, holding him in place while he tipped his head to plunder his willing mouth.  
  
Kiba wasted no time getting rid of the coat. He pulled Shino’s arms down, causing the man to fall forward slightly, then slipped his own hands inside the collar of the open coat, pushing it back and down off Shino’s body and onto the floor, their bodies still connected at the mouth.   
  
The cold air against Shino’s heated skin was a rush of vulnerability and arousal. He broke their kiss, grunting and hissing primitively at the sensations that were drowning him.  
  
Kiba’s hands were everywhere then, familiarizing himself with places on Shino’s body he’d never actually seen. He touched the smooth kinks of his hair before moving down to gauge the width of his shoulders. He slid his hands over Shino’s biceps before moving around to tease his nipples through the tank shirt he wore. He felt more than heard Shino’s moan of approval before snaking his arms around the man’s torso and resting his hands on the curve of his ass.  
  
Kiba had at least five pounds on the honor student, maybe seven. He reveled in the contact, the kissing, licking and sucking, and the pleasure of their grinding erections. He’d been remarkably patient until now, and it was paying off.  
  
Shino brought his lips down against Kiba’s neck, smelling the skin there, tasting it liberally with his tongue before sinking his teeth into it. He absently wondered what his father would think if he could see them together.  
  
“Ah”, Kiba grunted in pleasure. Shino’s mouth was warm, his teeth sharp. He felt like he was being marked. Meanwhile, roving hands grabbed his ass and squeezed urgently.  
  
“Someone’s impatient”, Kiba told him. “Just think, if you hadn’t been so stubborn we could have been here weeks ago.”  
  
“Shut up”, Shino told him as he groped him gratuitously. He was hard, harder than he could remember being in a long time. He ached to bury himself between the ridiculously sexy mounds of flesh in his hands.  
  
Fingers tugged at the shirt he wore, forcing him to release his hold on Kiba again as the black tank was pulled over his head and tossed to the side, baring a defined chest and abs to Kiba’s appraisal.  
  
Anxiety that threatened to douse his enthusiasm gnawed at Shino. He hadn’t been this exposed to anyone in a long time.  
  
“You know you look like candy beneath all that packaging”, Kiba told him, eyeing his hardened nipples. “You taste like candy too.”  
  
Shino’s response was another deep-throating tongue-kiss that filled the room with the blatantly sexual sounds of smacking and moaning. He replaced his groping hands on Kiba’s ass, feeling reassured, while Kiba’s hands roamed his uncovered flesh without shame. Their clothed erections ground against each other to create a tantalizing friction.  
  
This time it was Kiba who broke their heady kiss. “Let me see your eyes”, he spoke.  
  
He reached up, slowly, until slightly shaky fingers made contact with the hinges of Shino’s shades. He began to tug them away from his face when the shaded man gripped his wrists and halted his efforts.  
  
No one spoke. There was only the sound of their breathing in the room.  
  
It wasn’t Shino’s final layer. They weren’t even close. Once all the physical trappings were gone there would be other, more fragile, psychological layers to conquer. But that was not the honor student’s concern at that moment.  
  
“You had better be ready for this”, Shino told his would-be lover.  
  
He relaxed his hold on Kiba’s wrists and allowed him to complete the task of unmasking him.  
  
And then it was Kiba’s turn to gasp.  
  
Dark, almond-shaped bedroom eyes--the sexiest pair of eyes that Kiba had ever seen on  _anyone_ \--looked down at him. There was no other way to describe them. Except spellbinding--that was another apt description, since Kiba had a sudden urge to growl and rip off his own clothing.  
  
All at once he understood why Shino kept his eyes covered. When those dark, smoldering depths were trained on you, they weren’t just looking at you, they were demanding your submission-- and there was nothing decent about it.  
  
“Wow.” Kiba didn’t know what else to say. He was being eye-fucked like never before. He could feel it from his scalp to the soles of his feet. His erection had gone from active to hyper-active in only seconds.  
  
Shino’s sunglasses were slipped from Kiba’s loosening grasp. “Have I frightened you, Kiba?” he asked as he folded the hinges and slid them inside the back pocket of his jeans.  
  
Kiba was stunned by what he saw. Pale, unblemished skin contrasted the darkest eyes and lashes. Shino’s nose was long and narrow. Supple, perfectly-shaped lips completed the image.  
  
It was cute, even pretty, until those eyes got hold of you. Then it was just brutally sexy.  
  
Kiba felt his shirt being tugged. He gulped, realizing the panting sound he heard was coming from him.  
  
“I”, he began, “am not the one who’s been running from this.”  
  
“You’re right”, Shino agreed. “It  _was_  me who shied away.” A warm hand slipped beneath Kiba’s tee shirt. Feather-like fingertips made lazy, heated trails through the hair on Kiba’s torso. “You see, developing bonds with anyone other than my family has always posed a challenge for me.”  
  
Kiba closed his eyes, loving the feel of Shino’s hand on him. His cock twitched eagerly in his pants.  
  
Shino bent his head to breathe his sentiments against Kiba’s neck. “Developing bonds of an intimate nature poses an even greater challenge. Too much time reading about the mating rituals of insects in books, I suppose.”  
  
“You’re not going to tell me you’re a virgin now are you?” Kiba whispered, his eyes still closed, his body thrumming with barely-corralled energy.  
  
Shino’s thigh was firmly entrenched between Kiba’s and he was grinding against him in calculated intervals as he spoke. “No, I’m not going to tell you that Kiba.” He ghosted his lips over Kiba’s earlobe.  
  
“I  _am_  going to tell you that you have been more of a distraction for me than any person I’ve encountered in three years at Leaf, and that what I’m going to do to you now…”  
  
Deft fingertips pinched a nipple—hard. Kiba hissed but arched into the movement all the same. “Yes, yes…” Kiba whispered. Yes to the pain, to the domination. It was all good.  
  
“What do you want, Kiba?” Shino asked. The hand playing with Kiba’s chest beneath his shirt slipped around to his back, pulling the two men even closer. His other hand was woven into the hair at Kiba’s nape, holding him in place as he nipped at Kiba’s jaw.  
  
Kiba was silently ashamed. He was closer to coming in his pants than Shino knew. He couldn’t believe how easily Shino had brought him to this state. They weren’t even kissing now—hell, Kiba was still wearing every stitch of what he’d worn to Shino’s place. Honestly, it was the  _memory_  of Shino’s eyes and how they’d born into him that Kiba could see behind his own lids.  
  
“Fuck me”, he breathed.  
  
 _Oh, yes._  “You want me to fuck you, Kiba?”  
  
God, it sounded delicious when Shino said it. Kiba’s cock pulsed in agreement before he spoke. “Yes.”  
  
Shino ground himself harshly against his lover, conveying the potent effect of Kiba’s submission.  _“Say it to me again”,_  he all but growled into his ear.  
  
 _“Nngh!”_  the sensation against Kiba’s dick was maddening. “Take me to your bedroom. Strip me. Prep me. Then fuck me hard and deep, Shino. Fuck me until I’m so sore I’m red, and there’s no more cum left inside me, and I’m crying. Fuck—“  
  
Shino slipped an eager tongue back into Kiba’s mouth, halting his response. His lips sought Kiba’s tongue and found it, greedily sucking his impassioned words from it as he ground against him once more. Saliva dripped freely but he didn’t care. The sophomore’s words were hypnotic. What Kiba wanted, Shino was desperate to make sure he gave him in spades.  
  
Kiba broke their drizzling kiss once more.  _“Now,_  god dammit! Where is your room?”  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inside Shino’s bedroom, Kiba pondered how orderly and efficient everything looked, such a contrast to the wild-eyed man currently lifting his shirt off over his head.   
  
He smirked then, realizing what a contradiction Shino was. On the surface, everything about him screamed geek and eccentric genius, but get below the layers and there was a dangerously sexual secret identity that was impossible to resist.  
  
Kiba watched as Shino put the garment to his nose and inhaled deeply before tossing it in the direction of a nearby chair.  
  
Kiba pondered the act, his body’s reaction, and all they implied. Meanwhile, Shino went right to work undoing his pants.  
  
Kiba watched his crush as he moved. Even in an act of undressing a lover, the trademark intensity was evident.  _I bet he’s a beast in the sack,_  he thought to himself.  
  
 _Damn good thing I came prepared._  
  
The snap of a metal button was quickly followed by the sound of the zipper of his cargo pants being unzipped. Warm thumbs grazed Kiba’s skin as they hooked inside the waist of his boxers and pants and pulled them down over the swell of his buttocks, where they fell in a heap around his ankles.  
  
 _“Aaah”,_  Kiba sounded when his cock bobbed free. The restless organ had begun to chafe within its confines.  
  
He stepped out of his clothing and kicked it toward where his shoes and socks already lay in a heap on the bedroom floor. He smiled brightly as he looked at Shino, who was watching him as though he were trying to figure out how to fit Kiba’s entire naked body into his mouth at once. Kiba expected to see a trail of drool fall from one corner of it any second.  
  
The human body was a beautiful thing, and Kiba knew his was no exception.  
  
“My eyes are up here, genius”, he teased.  
  
Shino lifted his head slowly. Supernatural eyes newly clouded with lust stared down at the naked man, who shuddered visibly. For him, it was as if he were seeing them for the first time.  
  
“Wow”, he managed. He didn’t even notice that Shino had taken his injured hand until he was raising it to his lips.  
  
Kiba hissed when a fingertip was sucked between warm, soft lips into a warm mouth, his eyelids lowering to half-mast.  
  
It wasn’t exactly a kiss, but  _man,_  did his boo-boo did feel better and  _boy,_  was Shino good at that.  
  
After the third finger, Kiba couldn’t take any more. Between the warm, wet mouth on his fingers and the cosmic eye-fuck Shino was giving him, his dick seemed to be twitching out a distress signal in Morse code.  
  
“Shino”, he called. “Quit teasing.”  
  
Kiba reached out and closed his other hand over Shino’s clothed erection, rubbing and squeezing the pulsing bulge. Shino’s eyes rolled back briefly at the sensation.  
  
Kiba moved closer to the object of his affection, pressing his chest against Shino’s shoulder. “Come on”, he cajoled into Shino’s ear, “I’m already naked, and I’m hot. And you want me.” He moved the hand massaging Shino’s erection up to the button on his fly. “Show me your goods.”  
  
Kiba rained easy kisses along Shino’s shoulder up to his neck while releasing the button on his jeans with deft fingers. He didn’t hesitate to move on to the zipper, lowering it slowly. Shino’s substantial erection was clamoring for release from his boxers, where a damp spot was spreading.  
  
Kiba palmed the hyper organ through the fabric of Shino’s boxers while teasing the lobe of his ear with his lips and teeth. There was a lot of real estate inside Shino’s pants, and lots of activity, much to Kiba’s delight.  
  
Shino moaned. “Don’t stop”, he pleaded.  
  
Kiba smiled. “Wasn’t planning on it.”  
  
The next flurry of activity saw Shino watching Kiba on his knees in front of him tending to the removal of Shino’s jeans, boxers, shoes and socks. Shino’s fingers dug into Kiba’s shoulders. He was finally naked. They were naked together. And Kiba’s head was so close to his aching erection. If only he would lift it, and open his mouth…  
  
The air was overcome with the intoxicating scent of their arousal.  
  
“Ah, Shino, Shino”, Kiba spoke as he ran his hands up the outside of the man’s muscular legs, “Why on earth would you keep this hidden under so many layers?” Kiba’s hands came to rest on Shino’s hips. “If I didn’t know you were going to fuck me, I think I’d be jealous.”  
  
Kiba eyed Shino’s thick, veiny erection with undisguised appreciation. It was pale and wide, and sported an angry blush at the tip. Sap-like fluid leaked from the slit.  
  
He licked his lips at the mouthwatering sight.  
  
“Kiba”, he heard Shino breathe. He looked up to find the taller man telling him things with those entrancing dark eyes that he understood perfectly. Without breaking eye contact, Kiba leaned forward and stuck out his tongue to taste with his mouth what had been such a pleasure to his eyes and nose.  
  
Instantly, the grip on Kiba’s shoulders intensified. He heard Shino’s breath catch as his mind registered the unique taste of the man towering above him. It was the flavor of Shino, the acquired taste of a rare delicacy.  
  
“Oh, Kiba…oh, baby”, Shino heard himself whisper. Truly, he wasn’t in control of the words. He watched as the sweet, hot mouth that had dueled with his own earlier suckled the tip of his anxious dick. If it wasn’t the most erotic thing he’d ever experienced, then Shino would eat his socks.  
  
Hot fingers gripped the base of his cock, holding it steady before it was consumed by Kiba’s mouth.  
  
A guttural sound erupted from Shino’s throat. His head fell back, his eyes closed. His fingers slipped into Kiba’s scalp and gripped fiercely. It had been so long. Three years, in fact. The feeling was electrifying, not at all what it felt like when he touched himself.  
  
Shino’s mouth fell open and a steady stream of unfamiliar sounds came out. His body tensed, all too quickly. Somewhere in Shino’s foggy brain he realized they wouldn’t come together the first time if he didn’t stop Kiba right then.  
  
A growl escaped through clenched teeth as he yanked Kiba’s mouth off his hard cock, arching his body back at the same time. His eyes met the sophomore’s lust-glazed ones. “Come here”, Shino commanded.  
  
Kiba stood up and leaned in, tilting his head to accept Shino’s mouth against his own.  
  
Two naked men entangled in a rapturous kiss stumbled over to Shino’s bed, where they crumpled onto its surface. They squirmed and thrashed and groped until Kiba was lying back on Shino’s pillow and Shino was between his legs on all fours.  
  
“Prep me”, Kiba panted, breaking their kiss. “Hurry up. I’m not going to last long, and I want that fat dick in my ass when I come.”  
  
This time Shino did not hesitate. He moved over to his nightstand and quickly retrieved a bottle of lube and a sleeve of condoms from the drawer.  
  
“Aren’t you ambitious?” Kiba remarked as Shino moved back over to him.  
  
“I am only trying to honor a man’s request”, Shino responded as he snapped open the cap on the bottle of lube. “Something about fucking him until there was no cum left inside him.”  
  
“Are you always so literal?” Kiba asked, an eyebrow raised.  
  
“I simply aim to please”, Shino responded as he rubbed his tiny starburst with the tip of one slickened finger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Prepping was quick and sloppy. Neither man had much patience left and nothing in reserve. It took every ounce of Kiba’s will power to allow Shino to stretch him as much as he did. He could still feel the ghost of Shino’s hard, fat cock in the corners of his mouth. He wanted that beast pressing against into his prostate while he howled in pleasure.  
  
Shino sheathed and lubed himself quickly. Kiba opened his legs wider.  
  
“Come on, Shino, show me what you got, babe.”  
  
Shino watched his lover as he took hold of one of his ankles and repositioned his leg until the ankle was resting on his shoulder. Then, in one long, punishing move, he took his cock in hand and pushed inside that heavenly orifice.  
  
And his eyes grew as wide as saucers.  
  
“Oh, fuck!” Shino exclaimed.  _“Fuck,_  Kiba! Your ass is the tightest thing I have ever felt OH GOD.”  
  
 _“Ngh,_  move, baby, come on, make me feel it”, Kiba directed, ignoring the pain of Shino’s cock reshaping him and anxious to feel friction.  
  
Shino barely heard him. He pulled back, shifting subconsciously, before ramming himself back inside as if he’d been yanked.  
  
“YES!” Kiba shouted, arching vigorously. “RIGHT FUCKING THERE!”  
  
That was all it took. Shino was a mindless force, hooked on the almighty tightness, slickness and blazing heat that was Kiba’s ass around his cock. He knew there was no way he could fend off his orgasm in there. All he could do was dig in, bear down, and drive himself harder, faster, and deeper over the spot that had Kiba all but shouting in tongues.  
  
“God dammit, Shino! I’m  _there!”_  Kiba shouted, reaching between them to stroke his cock feverishly.   
  
Shino responded with passionate grunts and moans. He buried his sweaty face in the crook of Kiba’s neck and continued to thrust with menace.  
  
 _“Oh,_  I’m there!  _Nngh_ \--SHIT!” Kiba shouted, his body seizing and clenching around Shino’s. He grunted loudly in intense pleasure with each long spurt of hot cum that shot from his cock. Shino’s response was one loud, broken wail as his orgasm ripped through him in a chain reaction that was a dizzying, resplendent rush.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shino moved himself gingerly off and out of the seemingly boneless mass beneath him, whose shaky leg had fallen back to the bed. He crawled away slowly to remove the condom from his still-erect cock and dispose of it when Kiba spoke.  
  
“Shino, Shino, Shino”, the sweaty, panting, spent man began. “Gosh, that…was worth every fucking minute of the trouble.”  
  
Kiba wiped sweat-drenched tendrils of hair away from his eyes with his clean hand.  
  
“You are something else”, he continued. “You’ve got weird hair and a genius IQ to go with your sex-me-up voice. You walk around in dark glasses and a coat that looks like a bee hive, hiding mind-fuck eyes and the body of a sex god. You are one giant contradiction. No wonder nobody knows what to do with you.”  
  
Kiba moved to lie on his side, facing Shino, who was sitting with his back to Kiba on the opposite edge of the bed.  
  
“But I know what to do with you”, he declared proudly.  
  
Shino slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder at Kiba’s sexy naked form, quirking a brow. “Oh?” he asked. “And what would that be?”  
  
“Come back over here and I’ll show you.”  
  
Shino turned and crawled back toward Kiba on the bed, as if being pulled by an invisible rope. He had a headache, a side effect of his still-present erection he knew would go away with it. Besides, the pain he felt was negligible, and nothing compared to the pleasure of his orgasm, and nothing compared to the thrill of knowing that Kiba was there, naked and available for him to violate at his discretion.  
  
Kiba’s eyes flashed. Shino moved toward him with the grace of a panther, predatory eyes evaluating him, his magnificent erection jutting from between muscled thighs. It was a scene right off of the reel of Shino-porn that always seemed to be running in the back of Kiba’s mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
 _“Ungh_  Shino!” Kiba exclaimed. “So… _fucking_  full.”  
  
There was so much  _more_  of the honor student from this angle, and he was giving it all to him like nobody’s business. Kiba swore he could feel that iron cock in his throat.   
  
Pale hands gripped Kiba’s hips as Shino watched, teeth clenched, swept away by the glorious vision in front of him. Kiba was on his hands and knees, rhythmically impaling himself on his erection.  
  
Both men were drenched in sweat as they met each other’s thrusts. They filled the bedroom to its high corners with the sounds of sex. The headboard banged against the wall in a rage while wet skin slapped against wet skin. Attempts at intelligible sentiment were made between heavy panting and obscene grunts of extreme pleasure.  
  
It was an express trip to another growling mutual orgasm that no force on Earth could prevent.  
  
“Shino”, Kiba grunted.  _“Nngh_  my balls hurt.”  
  
“So…come”, Shino breathed out, shifting slightly behind him.  
  
“Not…yet”, Kiba breathed, stunned by the sheer volume of hard flesh pistoning in and out of his tightness. “So good. Want…more.”  
  
Shino was soaring. The muscles in his hips and thighs burned, but he ignored it. All his mind knew was that he was ball-hair deep inside the very best ass there was, and that the drive to conquer it, to mark it so that Kiba would never again find use for it without first thinking of him and the incredible heat he was bringing was so strong, Shino didn’t want to slow down. He wanted to go on giving to Kiba what he’d stalked him for until there was nothing left for Shino to give--and nothing left of Kiba to take it.  
  
“You should…see yourself”, Shino panted. “So… _fucking_  hot.”  
  
He pulled back and changed his angle once more, thrusting in with renewed force. It should not have been possible for Shino to go any harder or deeper than he had been, but when Kiba unleashed a bestial howl, he realized he’d managed to do just that.  
  
 _“Nngh_  AAAAAAH! Shino so hard so hard so fucking deep you son of a bitch don’t you fucking stop right there right there— _nngh_  AAAAAAAH FUUUUUCK!”  
  
A frantic hand fondled his erection, which was already spurting hot cum like a water sprinkler onto the bed. Kiba was a growling, twitching mess overwhelmed by an orgasm that had him seeing stars.  
  
Shino fucked him through his orgasm and soon followed him over, eyes squeezed shut as the ass around his cock became unbelievably tighter. The condom around his spasming cock became fuller as he was seized by the heaviest orgasm he’d ever had. The barrage of sensations was too much for him and he blacked out, falling forward with a grunt onto the hot, sticky, body of his lover, who fell forward in a domino effect into the puddles of his cum on the bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shino came to as the strong scent of cum and sweat stung his nostrils.  
  
“Shino”, Kiba mumbled from someplace under him. “Move, for God’s sake.”  
  
The junior made a half-hearted attempt to get off the man beneath him, only to realize they were still joined together. He lifted a shaky arm to hold the condom in place as he slipped his newly-flaccid organ out of Kiba’s body, falling onto his back next to him on the bed, too exhausted to move any further.  
  
Kiba shifted on the bed next to Shino.  _“Ow,_  my  _ass”,_  he exclaimed. He was definitely sore and certain that his recovery would take hours, if not days. For the foreseeable future, he was down for the count.  
  
He let out a deep sigh. “That was insane.”  
  
Shino looked over at Kiba in shocked silence. He was surprised. He knew the sophomore liked him enough, but he never thought Kiba would actually submit to him.  
  
“You didn’t think it would be like this, did you?” Shino asked.  
  
Kiba pondered the question before shaking his head. No, he didn’t. There had been a couple of male lovers before, but he’d always been the man on top. He could certainly understand what the fuss was about now, though.  
  
“Then why?” Shino had to ask. He needed to hear the answer.   
  
Kiba watched brows furrowed over curious night-like eyes and smiled.  
  
When he first mentioned him to his friends, they’d teased Kiba for having a crush, going so far as to accuse him of being a bottom in denial. Of course, he denied it vehemently. No way would he ever bottom for anyone, not even the weirdly sexy honor student in his Statistics class.  
  
To be fair, he didn’t really know what to make of Shino. Not that it mattered; the longer Shino blew him off, the more Kiba wanted him. And the more he wanted Shino, the further out of his comfort zones he was willing to go in order to gain his favor. After all, nothing ventured, nothing gained.  
  
So Kiba gambled and won. He’d discovered the truth about Shino, an infinitely satisfying truth that would keep him coming back.  
  
Maybe they would switch one day. For now, he was all for the brilliant man lying in a sweaty heap next to him, and he looked forward to more nights like this.  
  
“So you’d know I was serious.”  
  
Shino’s eyes shifted as he swished Kiba’s answer around in his mind, ultimately letting it sink in.  
  
“Okay”, he responded, his gaze settling on his new lover again. “You do realize you can’t change your mind about this now, don’t you?”  
  
Kiba smiled a bright, lazy, sated Cheshire Cat-like smile. “Wasn’t planning on it.”


End file.
